


la prima scelta

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Love, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: “Tuo marito Beth, dov’è” rispose lui con insistenza





	1. La solita cazzo di storia

**Author's Note:**

> cosa sarebbe successo se Dean non fosse mai esistito?

LA SOLITA CAZZO DI STORIA   
Io e Linda come ogni mattina al magazzino stavamo prendendo una tazza di caffè nella piccola cucina che Carlos aveva deciso di costruire da solo pur di scappare dalla rottura con il suo ex fidanzato John.   
“Hei Beth, volevo presentati Gloria, è tornata con noi dopo un bel paio di anni” disse Linda ridendo della sua ultima affermazione  
“Ciao Goria, piacere di conoscerti, sono Beth” dissi sorridendole ma non stringendole la mano, mentre finivo di preparare il caffè. Era una mattina piuttosto tranquilla ed era strano ma non così assurda  
“Beth lui dov’è?” disse Eddie entrando in cucina, preso dal panico  
“Chi?” chiesi io ancora presa dalla routine del caffè  
“Tuo marito Beth, dov’è” rispose lui con insistenza  
“Non lo so Eddie, Rio ieri sera ha deciso di dare di matto, non è nemmeno tornato a casa. Hai controllato in palestra?” dissi ancora con la rabbia che ribolliva dentro di me. Senza dire nulla Eddie si avvicinò a me, mi diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e mo sussurrò “Appena lo trovo gli do un pugno” risi di lui e andò a cercarlo  
“Beth, che diavolo è successo” chiese Linda, avvicinandosi a me, gli porsi la sua tazza e poi ne porsi una anche a Gloria e mi sedetti sul piccolo divano incrociando le gambe.  
“Sai, ad essere sincera non lo so. Stava aiutando Kenny e poi non so che cosa è successo. Lui ha cominciato ad agitarsi, sempre per la solita cazzo di storia. Stava diventando davvero pesante e ha cominciato ad urlare Elizabeth siamo in questa situazione per colpa tua! Perché il fatto che non riusciamo a concepire è solo colpa mia e dice che i miei ormoni lo stanno facendo andare fuori di testa e che il sesso programmato non fa per lui. Cazzo Linda, sto solo facendo quello che il dottore mi ha detto di fare.” E continuai oramai sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi “Ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi che non avremmo perso il bambino se….” E da li cominciai a piangere in maniera incontrollata. Carlos mi senti e subito accorse verso di me  
“Questa volta lo picchio, non me ne frega un cazzo se è il mio migliore amico” disse mentre mi abbracciava e mi baciava la testa “Beth, Beth, non lo picchio se non dici che cosa è successo! È per il bambino?” l’unica cosa che feci fu annuire “Oh Beth” disse stringendomi e sospirando. Ci alzammo e insieme uscimmo dal magazzino per prendere un pochino d’aria  
Gloria la vecchia/nuova arrivata era ancora li a osservare l’intera conversazione tra noi tre e poi rivolgendosi a Linda quando oramai io e Carlos eravamo lontano “Quella li ha sposato Rio?” disse ridacchiando, Linda la guardò furiosa e rispose  
“Gloria, se sei tornata qui per riavere Rio per te, hai sbagliato su tutto. Da quando Beth è entrata qui, 7 anni fa Rio è uscito fuori di testa. Tu non sai le minchiate che ha fatto per quella donna, tu non sei nulla in confronto se non solo una con cui ha scopato. Stai fuori da tutto questo è più grande di quanto pensi” detto questo si alzò dalla sua sedia dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza non prima di aver sentito Gloria dire “Vedremo”  
Intanto fuori….  
“Beth, cosa faceva Gloria, in cucina con te e Linda?”   
“Prendeva in caffè con noi… perché?”  
“Quindi non sai chi è!” dissi di no scuotendo la testa “È la ragazza che Rio ha lasciato per stare con te”  
“Che giornata di merda cazzo” dissi ridendo


	2. Il passato che ritorna

IL PASSATO CHE RITORNA  
Era primo pomeriggio , ero seduta nel suo ufficio mentre contavo e controllavo i soldi che io e le mie ragazze avevamo appena riciclato, ripensavo alla furia dei suoi occhi la sera prima e a cosa lo aveva fatto scattare senza spiegazioni sulla questione del bambino, non riuscendo comunque a venirne a capo.  
Quando alzai lo sguardo vidi Eddie e Cisco che mi guardavano senza dire una parola  
“Lo avete trovato?” chiesi io continuando a contare i soldi  
“No” risposero insieme, smisi di contare e alzai lo sguardo, misi la testa tra le mani e iniziai a sospirare cercando di trattenere le lacrime e dicendo   
“Dannati ormoni”, i ragazzi si erano avvicinati Eddie sedendosi sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania e Cisco sedendosi sul divanetto, per una decina di minuti nessuno disse nulla, io continuai a contare e i soldi fino a quando  
“Posso farvi una domanda?” chiesi io timidamente  
“Certo Beth, tutto quello che vuoi” rispose Cisco, sedendosi bene sul divano  
“Quella Gloria..”  
“Si?” rispose Eddie  
“Perché è qui”   
“Bhe, le hai rubato il compagno Beth”  
“Io…io non le ho rubato proprio nulla. È stato Rio ha scegliere me” dissi alla fine incazzata  
“Beth, ti prendo in giro”disse Eddie “Tu sei la cosa migliore che sia capitata a Rio e tutti qui dentro lo sanno”  
“Si, ma perché è qui.”  
“Sai com’è Rio, vede qualcuno in difficoltà e lo aiuta” rispose Cisco in fretta “Nessuno qui l’ha mai sopportata, è stata insieme a Rio per un po’, ma non era nulla per lui” disse ridendo e poi continuò “La prima volta che siamo stati a casa tua” disse guardandomi “si è messo a vedere tutte le tue foto e diceva, non può essere questa donna che ci ha derubati e poi sei entrata e credimi ha smesso di respirare” io trattenni le lacrime a quel punto “E poi la seconda volta che siamo venuti da te, ricordi quando gli hai dato dell’idiota?” disse lui e tutti e tre scoppiammo a ridere “Bhe, prima di venire li è andato dal parrucchiere per sistemarsi i capelli, cazzo non lo aveva mai fatto per nessuna. Ma vedi in quel periodo stava con Gloria ma lui non faceva altro che pensare a te. Ogni volta che ti nominava o qualcuno diceva il tuo nome la sua faccia si illuminava come un albero di Natale Beth, lui sorrideva.” A quel punto non trattenni più le lacrime.  
“Ricordo una volta” continuò Eddie “che ricevette una tua chiamata era con me e Gloria e subito è scattato in piedi sistemandosi e correndo verso la macchina sorridendo e ho pensato , la rossa ha chiamato” disse ridendo “vi siete incontrati al parco e lui continuava a blaterare sull’FBI”  
“Lo ricordo” dissi ridendo “Quell’agente voleva sapere cosa stessi facendo con Rio e con voi! Rio mi disse di dirgli che stavamo, bhe che lui ci stava provando” dissi arrossendo e tutti e i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere  
“Beth andiamo, hai dato dell’idiota a quell’uomo e lui si è innamorato di te”  
“So dove trovarlo” dissi alzandomi dalla sedia.  
Scesi le scale e andai verso la macchina, guidai il più velocemente possibile e alla fine arrivai nell’unico posto dove potesse essere, il vecchio magazzino numero 5 dove gli avevo lasciato la collana di perle  
“Cosa stai facendo qui?” chiesi gentilmente sedendomi accanto a lui su una vecchia panchina  
“Pensavo a noi”  
“Per questo ieri sera sei impazzito? Non vuoi più stare insieme a me?” chiesi io trattenendo le lacrime  
“Elizabeth, cazzo sei impazzita? L’unico modo per far si che io ti lasci è morire!” disse lui alzando la voce “No, sono arrabbiato perché non riesco a darti quello che vuoi”  
“Rio, io ho già tutto quello che voglio. Te e i bambini e i ragazzi, è tutto perfetto”  
“So che vuoi avere un altro bambino, Beth e io non riesco a dartelo e questo mi manda fuori di testa.”  
“Guardami” dissi, mettendomi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe “Abbiamo già due bambini stupendi e so che, cazzo siamo così diversi e tutte le altre merdate che ci circondano, ma guardaci, sette fottuti anni dopo sposati e con due bambini, chi riuscirebbe a crederci se ascoltasse come ci siamo conosciuti e con tutta la merda che abbiamo superato per stare insieme, ma siamo ancora qui: un matrimonio e due figli dopo. Innamorati e parlando sinceramente anche dopo tutti questi anni, quando ti togli la maglietta mi sento un’adolescente e devo andare a cambiarmi le mutandine” disse ridendo e arrossendo   
“Beh mia cara anche tu non sei affatto male” disse baciandomi dolcemente le labbra  
“Se avremo o non avremo questo bambino non cambierà ciò che provo per te Rio, mi hai già dato Kenny e Jane” dissi restituendogli il dolce bacio che mi aveva dato qualche minuto prima ma rendendolo più duro.  
Lui sorrise contro le mie labbra “OK, mamma andiamo stai morendo di freddo” mi prese la mano e ci dirigemmo verso le macchine “I ragazzi ti cercano da questa mattina”  
“Lo so tesoro scusa, avevo bisogno di tempo”   
“Lo so” risposi sinceramente. Ci dirigemmo verso casa dove lasciammo la mia macchina e poi insieme con la sua cadillac andammo al magazzino dai ragazzi. Quando arrivammo ognuno stava facendo il suo lavoro anche se i ragazzi erano ancora tutti preoccupati per Rio.  
“Oh dio Beth, stavamo per venirti a cercare!” disse Carlos severamente  
“Oh bhe grazie” disse Rio cercando di essere offeso, i ragazzi lo guardarono male e lui sapeva benissimo che loro sapevano cosa fosse successo. Mi accorsi dei loro sguardi così mi avvicinai a mio marito abbracciandolo e facendo capire a tutti che avevamo chiarito la nostra discussione.  
“Questa volta non succede nulla, la prossima ti picchio Rio” disse Eddie con Carlos dietro che annuiva.  
“Avete ragione” disse Rio prima di prendermi e portarmi nel suo ufficio.


	3. Questa è un'altra storia

QUESTA E’ UN’ALTRA STORIA  
Mi tolse le mutandine freneticamente   
“Come cazzo puoi solo pensare che io possa lasciare ad un’altra persona tutto questo Elizabeth…voglio dire sei deliziosa cazzo” disse lui avvicinandosi sempre di più alle mie lebbra e dandogli una lunga leccata  
“Oh Rio” fui solo capace di dire  
“Si piccola?”   
“Ti prego non smettere” dissi non riuscendo a concentrarmi  
“Non ho intenzione di farlo” disse lui rivolgendomi un sorriso malizioso. La sua lingua aveva una pressione costante contro il mio clitoride duro e gonfio, ero pronta ad esplodere quando bussarono alla porta dell’ufficio; per un momento pensai che smettesse ma non lo fece, continuò a fare esattamente quello che stava facendo quasi portandomi al punto di non ritorno quando bussarono di nuovo ma più forte  
“Ora non è il momento” urlò Rio, per farsi sentire da chiunque fossi fuori dalla porta e poi riportando l’attenzione al mio corpo, ma il bussare non smise  
“Magari è importante” dissi io guardandolo negli occhi  
“Questo è importante” rispose lui secco  
“Lo so, ma questo può essere ripreso” dissi sorridendogli e lui annuì  
“Solo un minuto” disse Rio, il tempo di farmi rimettere i pantaloni e renderci presentabili. Mi sedetti sul divano e lui si sedette sulla sua sedia “Avanti” disse.  
Dalla porta emerse Gloria con un sorriso stampato sul volto, io guardai Rio e lui capì che io sapessi chi fosse. Mi alzai dal divano facendo credere a Gloria che me ne sarei andata ma non fu così, mi diressi verso la scrivania di Rio, presi il computer e mi risedetti sul divano cominciando a scrivere freneticamente e a lavorare, nel frattempo sentì la risata rumorosa di Rio invadere la stanza così alzai lo sguardo e gli sorrisi.  
“Allora Gloria, cosa posso fare per te proprio in questo momento?” disse sottolineando l’ultima parte  
“Ho per caso interrotto qualcosa?” chiese dolcemente sapendo benissimo che la risposta era un si pieno  
“No Gloria, io ed Elizabeth stavamo facendo una chiacchierata”   
“Si che vorrei riprendere dopo” dissi io smettendo di scrivere  
“Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di chiedere piccola” rispose lui vedendo che stavo arrossendo  
“Non per ripetermi Gloria, ma cosa posso fare per te?” disse oramai spazientito  
“Bhe io mi stavo chiedendo se potessi ritornare a fare quello che facevo prima Rio” disse lei timidamente  
“Oh ma i ragazzi non te lo hanno detto?” disse lui ridendo “Ora il capo di quel settore non sono più io” disse lui indicando me “lo è Elizabeth”. Sentendo il mio nome smisi di scrivere e alzai la testa, non avevo ascoltato quella parte di conversazione quindi mi limitai a dire solo   
“Cosa?”  
“Gloria, vuole tornare a fare riciclaggio”  
“Oh…” risposi io “Bhe in questo momento non ho bisogno di nessuno, siamo in troppi ma se qualcosa cambia vedremo cosa ti ricordi si?!” dissi alla fine guardandola negli occhi, lei annuì con la testa, mi sorrise e una volta in piedi sfiorando la mano di Rio   
“Grazie Rio” e uscì dalla porta  
“Ti ha davvero sfiorato la mano?” chiesi io seccamente  
“Direi che hai concorrenza” disse lui serio  
“Davvero?” chiesi io   
“Neanche per sogno piccola”  
“Rio?” dissi io seriamente “Non potrei sopportarlo”  
“Elizabeth…” disse ma non finì la frase, mi baciò come la sua vita dipendesse da questo.


	4. La famiglia

LA FAMIGLIA  
“Rio?” urlai dal piano di sopra “Rio? Hai visto il vestito di Jane? Quello che Carlos e John gli hanno regalato per il compleanno?” ma non sentendo nessuna risposta mi diressi verso la cucina e trovai Kenny di fronte ai suoi compiti di matematica “Kenny tesoro, hai visto tuo padre?” chiesi io accarezzandogli la testa  
“Si, sta cercando una cosa nell’armadio” così mi diressi verso la nostra camera da letto sorprendendolo a frugare tra i cassetti  
“Rio!” dissi di nuovo “Che diavolo stai facendo?”  
“Beth…” disse lui quasi spaventato “cosa fai qui?”  
“Io ci vivo qui” risposi avvicinandomi a lui vedendolo chiudere velocemente il cassetto “Hai visto il vestito di Jane, quello con i fiori?”  
“No piccola, non l’ho visto” disse baciandomi la guancia e portandomi fuori dalla camera da letto “Rio? Cosa stavi cercando?”  
“Nulla Elizabeth” mi rispose facendomi capire che la discussione fosse finita, così decisi di andare a cambiarmi e sistemarmi per la festa “Allora vesti Jane, visto che tu e Kenny siete già pronti”. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, dall’inizio delle cure per la fertilità decisi di indossare un vestito:un bel vestito nero di pizzo che metteva in risalto il mio enorme seno e mi lasciava scoperte le gambe, sapevo che Rio adorava quel vestito soprattutto se lo avessi abbinato a un tacco molto alto e ad in trucco molto leggero.  
I bambini, quando scesi erano davanti al televisore a vedere i cartoni animati mentre Rio finiva di controllare i compiti di Kenny  
“Cazzo…” senti molto debolmente, Rio mi stava guardando dal tavolo della cucina e si stava dirigendo verso di me “Cazzo Elizabeth” disse dopo avermi baciato intensamente “Quanto tempo abbiamo?”  
“Per cosa?” chiesi, non capendo   
“Per farti urlare il mio nome Elizabeth”  
“Non abbiamo tempo Rio, dobbiamo essere da Carlos tra 20 minuti” dissi sciogliendomi tra le sue braccia. Lo senti sbuffare e annuire per poi aggiungere “Stasera lasciamo i bambini da mia madre” mordendomi il lobo dell’orecchio  
“Si!” fu l’unica cosa che dissi.  
Caricammo i bambini in macchina   
“Mamma?” disse Kenny   
“Si tesoro?” dissi girandomi verso di lui  
“Perché il papà di Marcus ha paura di papà?” mi rivolsi a Rio con uno sguardo omicida  
“Cosa intendi piccolo?”  
“Marcus mi ha detto che ha visto suo papà e papà insieme e il suo quando è tornato a casa stava piangendo”   
“Rio che cazzo hai fatto” dissi io sottovoce, facendomi sentire solo da lui “Bhe piccolo, devi chiedere a papà, allora Rio cosa vuoi dire a Kenny?”  
“Kenny,piccolo” disse Rio, cercando di uscire da quella situazione “Il papà di Marcus ha fatto una cosa che non doveva fare e mi sono arrabbiato perché aveva creato un problema con il mio lavoro, piccolo. Ma ora è tutto risolto “ disse alla fine sorridendo  
“Va bene papà” disse Kenny rivolgendogli un sorriso enorme  
“Che cosa è successo Rio?”  
“Mi da fastidio quando qualcuno vuole scoparsi mia moglie Elizabeth” disse Rio facendosi sentire solo da me  
“Siamo arrivati bambini” disse lui scendendo dall’auto e prendendo Jane in braccio  
“Sei bellissimo papà “ disse Jane riempiendolo di baci su tutta la faccia  
“Non bello quanto te principessa” rispose baciandola su tutta la faccia  
Quando entrammo a casa di Carlos, era già affollata,c’erano già molti dei ragazzi e anche Linda e Gloria e Carlos immersi in una strana conversazione che fece sbuffare Linda un paio di volte fino a che i ragazzi non saltarono in braccio a Carlos urlando  
“Auguri zio Carlos” baciandolo su tutta la testa   
“Grazie cuccioli”disse portando giú Kenny ma tenendo in braccio Jane  
“Gloria” disse Carlos “Questa è Jane è la figlia più piccola di Rio e Beth” disse mentre Jane la salutava con la mano  
“La cosa?” rispose Gloria, sputando ciò che aveva in bocca  
“La figlia più piccola e quello che si sta abbuffando di patatine è Kenny il più grande” continuò vedendo la faccia di Gloria diventare sempre più cupa.  
Nel frattempo io…  
“Rio, vuoi spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?” chiesi io bloccandolo tra me e un muro  
“Nulla Elizabeth” disse lui guardando il pavimento  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così…”  
“Perché Elizabeth?”  
“Smettila, Rio e dimmi cosa sta succedendo”  
“Il papà di Marcus ha detto delle cose che non doveva dire e mi sono arrabbiato. Ci ho messo tempo Elizabeth per averti e per meritarti e non permetterò a uno stronzo di prendersi il mio premio” gli sorrisi, un sorriso genuino  
“La tua fortuna è che mi hai dato quelle due creature fantastiche Rio, ma non devi fare così, niente e nessuno mi farà andare via da te e poi …”  
“Il mio cazzo è così buono piccola?”  
“Sì, decisamente” dissi per poi baciarlo  
“Ti amo Elizabeth”  
“Ti amo tanto che io” dissi mentre le sue braccia mi circondavano per abbracciarmi  
“Pensi che potremmo andare nel bagno?” chiese lui nascondendosi tra i miei capelli  
“Direi di no” dissi mentre lui cercava di farmi sentire quanto duro fosse di sotto, dio era così duro e grande, cazzo; quando sentimmo qualcuno che si avvicinava a noi  
“EMH, scusate” era Gloria di nuovo, la mia vita sessuale stava andando in malora grazie a quella donna.  
“Si Gloria?” dissi io spazientita  
“Vorrei parlare con Rio da sola” disse lei sorridendo maliziosamente, io sbuffai alzai le mani e mi liberai dalla stretta di mio marito   
“Andrò dai nostri figli allora” dissi guardando Rio che mi diede una pacca sul sedere e disse  
“Tra poco arrivo” io annuì e andai via. Gloria di soppiatto si avvicinò a Rio, notando che il suo cazzo era ancora duro attraverso i suoi pantaloni  
“Sei felice di vedermi Rio?” azzardò domandandoglielo  
“Come scusa?” disse lui non capendo, così lei indicò il suo cazzo bel visibile tra le sue gambe  
“No Gloria, sono felice di vedere mia moglie, cazzo guardala”   
“Davvero Rio? Che ha lei in più di me?”  
“Gloria ma l’hai vista?” chiese lui ridendo “è sexy da morire e mi ha dato due splendidi bambini che spero tanto aumentino e poi quei capelli, cazzo sapevo che le rosse naturali fossero pazze, ma lei è di una qualità superiore e quando sorride, cazzo quando quella donna mi sorride.” Disse lui non riuscendo a togliermi gli occhi di dosso. “e mi ha sposato” disse alla fine ridendo  
“Stavamo insieme quando l’hai conosciuta?” chiese lei parandosi di fronte a lui  
“Si” rispose semplicemente   
“Ci hai fatto sesso, mentre stavamo insieme?” chiese lei con le lacrime agli occhi  
“No, ma ci ho pensato Gloria. Lei non usciva dalla mia testa, era sempre li”  
“Pensavi a lei quando stavi con me?” chiese alla fine piangendo. Per un momento Rio, voleva mentirle e dirle di no, ma erano passati quasi 8 anni e io oramai ero sua  
“Si” rispose alla fine e lei lo fece, gli rovesciò il drink in faccia e cominciò a urlare, facendosi sentire da tutti  
“Siamo stati insieme per 5 anni e la prima puttana che ti sfida al lavoro e ti chiama idiota tu te la scopi? Non riesco a stare con nessuno Rio, per colpa tua. E poi mi presenti quella puttana con cui mi hai tradito e ti vanti pure che ti abbia sposato? Sappiamo tutti che lo ha fatto per i soldi e che sicuramente si scopa un altro. Stavi con me Rio, stavamo insieme, pensavo che tu fossi quello giusto e nella mia testa mi dicevo sempre, lui è uno di quelli non che si sposa, che non avrà una famiglia, lui non è domestico. E poi arriva lei come una puttana dei sobborghi e quei capelli finti e si nasconde nelle tue mutande trattandoti come un cane.” disse lei con tutta la rabbia che ribolliva nel suo corpo. Io ero li in piedi dietro di lei, il mio viso era rigato dalle lacrime e lui se ne accorse. Per un momento rimasi li, in piedi, il silenzio era calato in tutta la casa, l’unico suono erano le risate dei bambini che giocavano in giardino.  
Tutti i presenti avevano gli occhi puntati su di noi, l’immagine era piuttosto chiara: io avevo una bottiglia di birra in mano che stavo portando a Rio e il mio unico pensiero in quel momento era di tirarlo in testa a quella stronza, ma non lo feci, anzi   
“Beth…Beth” sentì qualcuno dietro di me che mi chiamava era Carlos che mi prese la birra di mano e piano piano cercò di aiutarmi “Vieni andiamo di la” disse mentre guardavo Rio, la sua faccia era pura rabbia. Io annuì guardai Rio e dissi  
“Forse ha ragione, sono solo una puttana che si è intromessa nella tua vita e per la cronaca Gloria, questi sono i miei capelli” e me ne andai, ma non seguì Carlos in giardino, salutai i miei figli dicendo loro che sarebbero andati dalla nonna, chiamai un taxi e tornai a casa ancora piangendo, non potevo immaginare una vita senza Rio, che fosse mio marito o no.  
Quando aprì la porta di casa, fui cosparsa dell’odore di Rio, la sua colonia era talmente forte che l’intera casa ne era impregnata e adoravo sentire il suo odore era come se lui fosse sempre li con me. Mi tolsi le scarpe, per lo più le lanciai, mi diressi verso l’armadietto dei liquori e tirai fuori il burbon per poi ricordarmi che non potevo bere alcolici: dannata cura ormonale. Il mio telefono continuava a suonare, 5 chiamate perse da Rio, presi il cellulare e lo lanciai contro il muro, ero così stanca di essere quella che si era intromessa nella sua vita e averla stravolta. Forse era vero, forse non voleva sposarsi e avere figli e io l’avevo incastrato con la gravidanza di Kenny. Forse aveva un’altra donna che lo faceva sentire un uomo, mentre io lo facevo sentire solo un fallito, forse ero solo una buona copertura per i federali.   
Non smettevo di piangere, non ci riuscivo. Mi diressi verso la nostra camera da letto e cominciai a frugare nel cassetto in cui vidi Rio cercare qualcosa. Tirai fuori una scatoletta, era piccolina, poteva contenere solo una cosa e in quel momento ne fui sicura, aveva un’altra donna a cui avrebbe regalato un anello.  
In quel momento tutto venne su, corsi in bagno il più velocemente possibile e vomitai tutto quello che avevo mangiato, che strano a pensarci bene erano un paio di giorni che mi sentivo così, non potevo essere incinta non in questo momento. Scavai nell’armadietto del bagno fino a trovare l’ultimo test di gravidanza.  
Positivo, come cazzo poteva succedere ora.


	5. Anniversario

ANNIVERSARIO  
Passarono due ore, quando la porta si aprì e Rio entrò, senza i bambini. Stavo bevendo una tazza di the. Gli occhi gonfi, senza trucco e in un pigiama malconcio, come cazzo poteva anche solo amare una donna come me.  
“Elizabeth…” disse lui non avvicinandosi a me “Piccola guardami”, mi sarei sciolta in quel momento se non fossi stata cosi ma lo guardai lo stesso “Quello che è successo, quello che ha detto, nulla di quello è vero” disse lui quasi piangendo “Elizabeth, si hai stravolto la mia vita, ma in senso buono”  
“Sono una copertura per i federali Rio? Siamo la tua famiglia di facciata?” chiesi io arrabbiata   
“Cosa cazzo stai dicendo” disse lui tornando ad essere il Rio che avevo conosciuto tutti quegli anni fa  
“L’ho trovato Rio…”  
“Cosa hai trovato Elizabeth”  
“L’anello che vuoi dare alla tua amante. Mi hai scambiato per un modello più giovane, senza cicatrici del parto e più magra?” dissi con le lacrime che mi rigavano la faccia di nuovo, lo sentì irrigidirsi, non lo avevo mai visto così arrabbiato, nemmeno quando lo avevamo derubato. Stringevo ancora in mano il test di gravidanza, dopo più di un’ora   
“Elizabeth che cos’hai in mano?” chiese lui avvicinandosi  
“Rispondimi Rio” dissi urlando e alzandomi dalla sedia senza lasciare andare il test  
“Elizabeth, cos’hai in mano” ribadì lui con voce seria e autoritaria  
“E’ un test di gravidanza” lo guardai in faccia e continuai “Sono incinta”  
“Elizabeth” disse con dolcezza nella sua voce “se tu avessi aperto la scatola e guardato dentro non saremmo in questa ridicola conversazione su un’amante immaginaria”.  
Erano due fedi nuziali, due fedi una più sottile e l’altra un pochino più larga. Con il matrimonio avevamo deciso di non utilizzare la convenzione della fede all’anulare sinistro per evitare scontri sul lavoro, anche se tutti sapevano del nostro matrimonio. Lo guardai ricadendo ancora nelle lacrime  
“Sai, so che avevamo detto niente fedi, ma tra due settimane è il nostro anniversario e volevo, bhe io voglio indossare un anello con inciso il tuo nome e che faccia capire che niente mi porterà via da te Elizabeth. Ci ho messo tre mesi per trovare quelle giuste, sappiamo entrambi quanto tu sia complicata in fatto di gioielli, ho girato tutti i negozi per te e volevo farti una sorpresa, volevo… voglio che il mondo sappia…” non riuscì a finire, la sua voce si ruppe e con il viso rigato di lacrime continuò “Non potrei mai fartelo piccola. Tu sei l’unica che voglio nella mia vita, dannazione ti ho minacciato con una pistola e tu sei tornata da me sfidandomi e mi hai disarmato con la tua bellezza, con il tuo carattere e con quell’intelligenza. Quindi si, voglio che tu ti infili quella fede e fai vedere al mondo che hai dato il tuo permesso ad un uomo di essere il più felice dalla terra e che mi tieni al guinzaglio. Perché è così Elizabeth, mi hai tenuto al guinzaglio da quando hai lanciato la tua spesa sul pavimento la prima volta.”  
Mi avvicinai a lui appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e facendomi circondare dalle sue braccia “Se sarà un maschio possiamo chiamarlo Danny?”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi piccola” disse lui baciandomi la testa, “Andiamo a dormire, vieni”.  
Era il nostro anniversario il settimo e non vedevo l’ora di far vedere a Rio, il suo regalo ne sarebbe stato entusiasto.  
“Buon anniversario” dissi io girandomi nel letto e baciandolo sulla bocca, sapevo che molto probabilmente avremmo finito con fare sesso, ma non poteva succedere non potevo rovinare la sorpresa, così mi alzai velocemente  
“Piccola dove vai, andiamo torna qui” disse lui sedendosi sul letto  
“No, non posso, siamo in ritardo e dobbiamo lavorare” dissi io sorridendogli “Stasera Rio” continuai alla fine. La giornata passò velocemente, troppo velocemente. Stavo finendo di prepararmi, mi avrebbe portato fuori a cena  
“Ehi piccola, prima di andare che ne dici di indossare il mio regalo?” chiese lui estraendo la piccola scatola, così gli sorrisi e gli porsi la mia mano, era così strano vedere una fede sulla mia mano e ancora di più vederla sulla sua  
“Non so se il mio regalo possa eguagliare il tuo Rio, ma ci ho provato”  
“Sarà stupendo piccola” disse lui “Lo so” disse prima di baciarmi delicatamente la fronte. La cena era spettacolare, nel nuovo ristorante italiano della città. A Rio piaceva che sua moglie fosse di origini italiane, soprattutto durante il sesso perché spesso e volentieri dimenticavo di parlare in una lingua da noi conosciuta, lo faceva eccitare in tutti i sensi  
“So che ne abbiamo passate tante Beth, ma volevo rendere questo speciale. Pensavo di poter cucinare io una bella cena italiana ma mi sbagliavo alla grande” disse ridendo  
“E’ perfetto Rio” dissi baciandolo sulla guancia e poi sulla bocca “e adoro il tuo regalo” continuai non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalle nostre fedi.  
Tornati a casa in tutta tranquillità sapevo che era ora di dare il mio regalo a Rio, sperando vivamente che gli sarebbe piaciuto  
“Vuoi vedere un film?” mi chiese mentre si sedeva sul divano controllando i messaggi sul telefono “Carlos dice che l’affare è passato” ma non sentendo una mia risposta “Beth?”   
“E’ fantastico Rio” risposi io urlando dal bagno di sotto  
“Dove sei?” chiese lui alzandosi dal divano  
“Stai li Rio, siediti sul divano, voglio darti il mio regalo” dissi togliendomi il vestito e indossando una vestaglia molto trasparente senza intimo sotto. Così uscì dal bagno facendomi strada verso di lui, che vedendomi spense immediatamente il cellulare   
“Dio Elizabeth…” disse lui quasi senza respirare  
“Sai ho pensato molto a cosa dovessi regalarti, lo sapevo già sinceramente ma non sapevo esattamente se ne avrei avuto il coraggio” dissi io avvicinandomi sempre di più e baciandolo con passione, un bacio lento e umido come piacevano ad entrambi, uno di quei baci da gemere sin dall’inizio “Così l’ho fatto e ne vado più che fiera” dissi inginocchiandomi tra le sue gambe. Lo guardai intensamente mentre slacciavo i suoi pantaloni e lo toccavo attraverso le sue mutande già tese al massimo. Tirai giù i suoi pantaloni sfilandoli e lo lasciai in mutande, la mia voglia di assaggiarlo era senza limiti.   
“Cosa vuoi fare Elizabeth?” dio adorava quel nome e anche il modo in cui dalla sua bocca sembrasse così sessuale  
“Voglio assaggiarti e lo voglio così male” dissi portando la mia bocca sul suo cazzo grosso e gonfio, diedi una veloce leccata alla testa, sentendolo gemere, lo feci una seconda volta e poi lo portai tutto in bocca. Si sentiva così bene rifoderato nella mia bocca calda e umida  
“Fanculo Beth” sentì mentre mi stringeva i capelli “Cazzo si” continuai a sentire mentre lo portavo dentro e fuori dalla mia bocca “Beth, piccola, non posso sopportarlo a lungo e voglio scoparti” disse lui cercando di uscire dalla mia bocca, ma prima lo portai così infondo alla mia gola che potè sentire un sobbalzo da parte sua. “E’ questo il mio regalo piccola?” chiese lui ridendo  
“Veramente il tuo regalo è sul mio corpo” dissi io ancora in ginocchio di fronte al suo cazzo umido  
“Vieni qui allora…” disse tirandomi in piedi. Eravamo entrambi in piedi lui mezzo vestito e io ancora con la mia vestaglia “Allora piccola?”  
“Devi cercarlo” dissi arrossendo  
“Stai davvero arrossendo?” chiese lui ridendo, per poi slacciarmi la vestaglia ed esponendo il mio corpo nudo  
“Sei così bella” disse baciandomi le labbra leggermente. Si staccò e cominciò a guardarmi il corpo e se ne accorse “Elizabeth…” disse lui guardandomi intensamente negli occhi “E quando penso che tu non possa più fare nulla per sorprendermi eccoti” disse toccando l’interno della mia coscia “Un tatuaggio…” disse leccandosi le labbra “Ti sei fatta un tatuaggio per me piccola? sai quanto questo mi ecciti?” disse ancora toccando il punto in cui il tatuaggio era  
“Lo so, per questo l’ho fatto” dissi io sorridendogli, un sorriso genuino “Perché non vedi cosa c’è scritto?” e lui lo fece si inginocchiò davanti alla mia figa, completamente bagnata per lui, avvicinò il naso verso il mio clitoride e annusò   
“Cazzo Beth, sai di sesso è così buono” disse mentre dava un bacio bagnato su di esso “Adesso fammi vedere cosa abbiamo qui” disse tracciando con la lingua il mio interno coscia. Non feci altro che gemere, lui e quella dannata lingua, la mia morte.  
“59.657 dollari” lesse ad alta voce “Elizabeth…” continuò come se gli mancasse il respiro “Ti amo da morire” disse alzando la testa e guardandomi negli occhi, lo intendeva davvero  
“Ti piace?” dissi io piano piano  
“Tantissimo , mi ricorda come mi hai rubato nella stessa settimana mezzo milione e il mio cuore e voglio raccontata l’intera storia, su come te lo sei fatto” disse ridendo  
“Penso che potresti prendermi in giro per il resto delle nostre vite”  
“Mai piccola, mai” disse chiaramente


	6. Il futuro

IL FUTURO   
Eravamo stesi sul nostro letto, ricoperti solo dal lenzuolo, non riusciva a smettere di guardare quella scritta all’interno della mia coscia  
“Allora? Dimmi tutto” disse lui sedendosi sul letto, e io feci lo stesso piantandomi di fronte a lui  
“Un giorno ho chiesto ai ragazzi dove voi tutti faceste i tatuaggi, perché sapevo per certo che andavate tutti dallo stesso e ovviamente volevo andare dal tipo che ti avesse fatto quello” dissi indicando la sua aquila “è così sexy” dissi sospirando, ma andai avanti “Così con Carlos sono andata a trovare il tuo amico Filippo e dopo che Carlos ha dovuto rispiegargli che ero tua moglie cinque volte, gli ho detto che volevo fare un tatuaggio per te e sapevo anche che cosa ma che non ne avevo mai fatto uno, anche se tu torni a casa con un tatuaggio nuovo ogni paio di mesi” dissi tranquillamente  
“Già piccola ma non ti dispiace”  
“Per me puoi fare quello che ti pare, basta che quell’aquila rimanga dov’è” dissi ridendo “Comunque cinque giorni fa i ragazzi mi hanno accompagnato a farlo”  
“I ragazzi?” chiese lui curioso  
“Si, sono venuti Carlos, Eddie, Bulliet e Cisco” dissi timidamente  
“Perché?”  
“Non lo so, ma sono stati così carini, tranne quando ho dovuto, bhe, sai aprire le gambe per farmelo fare. L’unico rimasto nella stanza è stato Carlos con la sua pistola in mano, che teneva d’occhio Filippo” dissi ridendo “Sai non volevo fare nulla di drastico, nel caso non avessi apprezzato o altro” dissi alzando le spalle “Quando ho raccontato ai ragazzi cosa volessi farmi tatuare hanno riso fino a piangere dicendo che così ti avrei incastrato per tutta la vita, questa volta sulserio!” dissi abbassando gli occhi, verso le nostre mani congiunte  
“Bhe piccola, nel caso ti venga un’altra pazzia e te ne volessi fare un altro, ti ci porto io” disse ridendo   
“Forse” risposi io alzandomi dal letto e dirigendomi in cucina “Ti ricordi che vengono le ragazze? E che devi andare a prendere i bambini da tua madre?” dissi praticamente urlando dal piano di sotto. Lo sentì sbuffare  
“Non posso lasciarli da mia madre un’altra notte?” disse mentre scendeva le scale al piano di sotto  
“Rio, stiamo per avere un altro bambino. Davvero?” chiesi io guardandolo storto.  
La porta si spalancò e ne uscì fuori una Annie molto confusa: erano le nove del mattino e ancora entrambi eravamo in pigiama  
“Beth, ti sei fatta davvero un tatuaggio?” disse lei cominciando a gesticolare come se fosse una pazza  
“Si” rispose Rio senza essere interpellato “E’ la cosa più sexy che abbia mai visto, tranne per quella volta in cui è venuta nel mio ufficio senza biancheria intima”   
“Tu hai fatto cosa?!” disse Annie urlando verso la mia faccia, mentre i miei occhi erano ancora spalancati verso mio marito  
“Vuoi raccontargli davvero la nostra vita sessuale Rio?” chiesi io scrollando le spalle  
“Bhe se proprio volessi, dovrei raccontargli di come sei rimasta incinta di Kenny”  
“Oddio basta Rio” urlai io verso di lui, lanciandogli lo straccio della cucina, quando sentì Annie dire  
“Come cazzo sei rimasta incinta di Kenny, Beth?”, io guardai Rio cercando di dirgli, se lo fai ti uccido, ma fu troppo tardi  
“Rio no!” dissi io fermamente “Rio!”  
“Abbiamo fatto sesso nel magazzino sopra un mucchio di biglietti da 100, veri come l’inferno!” nascosi la mia faccia tra le mani, la mia faccia era diventata esattamente dello stesso colore dei miei capelli. Annie mi guardava con la bocca spalancata, Rio ridacchiava mentre saliva le scale per andare a farsi una doccia e nello stesso istante Ruby attraversò la porta, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo. Io e Annie stavamo avendo una sorta di conversazione silenziosa  
“Ok” disse Ruby “Che succede?” guardando Annie, perché sapeva che avrebbe risposte lei a quella domanda  
“Annie no!” dissi io  
“Tanto per cominciare Beth si è fatta un tatuaggio per il capo di una gang…”  
“Annie smettila di chiamarlo così, oramai l’abbiamo persa è suo marito” disse Ruby ridendo  
“Poi la troietta un giorno si è presentata nell’ufficio del nostro amico senza biancheria intima e sai come è rimasta incinta di Kenny?” disse lei quasi urlando  
“Sinceramente non mi va di saperlo ma me lo dirai lo stesso!” disse Ruby guardando la mia faccia cambiare tonalità di colore   
“Ha fatto sesso nel magazzino su biglietti da 100 veri” disse con tutto il fiato che avesse in corpo.  
“Bhe visto che siamo in vena di confessioni sulla mia vita sessuale…” dissi io guardandole “Sono incinta, e non vi dirò di come lo sono rimasta potreste non parlarmi più” dissi sorridendo; in quel momento scese Rio pronto per andare al lavoro  
“Signore…” disse lui vedendo come entrambe mi guardassero, così continuò “Gli hai raccontato del bagno di Annie?” disse lui ridendo  
“Nel mio bagno?!” la sentimmo urlare  
“A dire il vero lo hai appena fatto tu”  
“E perché ti guardavano in quel modo?”  
“Gli ho detto del bambino”  
“Ok chiessene frega del bambino” disse Annie “Avete fatto sesso nel mio bagno?” chiese ancora confusa “Quando!”  
“Durante la festa di Eddie, penso sia quando è rimasta incinta!” disse Rio, mettendo la sua mano sul mio ventre  
“Vuoi due avete fatto sesso nel mio bagno”continuava a ripetere, l’avevamo persa.  
“La vostra vita sessuale è come un porno!” disse Ruby  
“Si” rispondemmo entrambi ridendo  
“Nel mio bagno” sentimmo ancora, forse era meglio non dire che lo avevamo fatto anche contro la sua macchina.  
Poco dopo arrivò un maschietto Danny e poco dopo ancora una femminuccia Emma, quattro figli, non poteva andare peggio.


	7. Festa di compleanno

FESTA DI COMPLEANNO  
“Emma” sentì gridare Rio dal piano di sopra “Emma” sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato, così corsi di sopra e lo vidi, non riuscì a trattenere la mia risata  
“OH MIO DIO” dissi non riuscendo a smettere di ridere “OH MIO DIO”, Emma aveva deciso di prendere i pennarelli e colorare i tatuaggi di Rio, mentre lui dormiva. Li aveva colorati tutti, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a colorare l’aquila.  
“Questa è tua figlia Elizabeth…” disse lui gesticolando verso il suo corpo  
“E’ nostra figlia Rio, e ha quattro anni” dissi alzando gli occhi al cielo, non riuscivo a non ridere. Poco dopo sentimmo piccoli piedi che correvano verso di noi, Emma si nascose dietro le mie gambe vedendo Rio piuttosto arrabbiato  
“Coniglietto vieni qui” disse lui dandole un bel sorriso, così lei si avvicinò a lui  
“Scusa papà” disse lei con filo di voce   
“Piccola perché lo hai fatto?” chiesi io inginocchiandomi vicino a lei e Rio  
“I tuoi disegni mamma sono più belli, sono colorati. Papà sembra triste sono tutti neri” disse lei indicando i miei tatuaggi. Nel corso degli anni, avevo anche io intrapreso la strada di qualche tatuaggio, non come Rio, i miei erano molto più piccoli e sempre colorati. Vidi Rio abbracciarla e sciogliersi quando Emma gli diede un bacio sulla bocca e gli chiese di nuovo scusa. Nel frattempo Kenny e Jane sentendo trambusto ci avevano raggiunto e vedendo loro padre  
“Cavoli” disse Kenny seguito da Jane  
“Papà hai qualcosa di diverso” io ancora una volta non riuscì a contenermi.  
Gli anni passavano e tutti e due avevamo ancora una voglia matta di saltarci addosso a ogni ora del giorno, anche dopo quattro figli, Ruby continuava a sostenere che la nostra vita assomigliava molto ancora ad un porno.  
Non sapevo come riuscire a togliere tutto quel pennarello dalla pelle di Rio. Il suo cellulare continuava a suonare senza sosta, ma eravamo troppo presi nel cercare di tirare via almeno il più possibile dalla sua pelle.  
Non vedendo nessuna risposta da parte nostra Carlos, Eddie e Cisco insieme a Annie e Linda si fiondarono dritti a casa nostra e senza cerimonie entrarono in casa  
“Elizabeth” sentirono “ Non così, devi tirarti su”  
“Come diavolo faccio a tirami su, ok sdraiati” dissi perdendo la pazienza  
“Mi dici come faccio a muovermi?”  
“Non devi farlo infatti, ci penso io”  
I ragazzi si diressero verso le scale con Annie che diceva  
“Magari stanno facendo sesso… non voglio vedere mia sorella fare sesso”  
“Annie non stanno facendo sesso” rispose suo marito spazientito  
“Ne sei sicuro”  
“Dio Elizabeth…mi stai facendo male”  
“Cosa ci posso fare?” dissi urlando più di lui, quando ci accorgemmo della loro presenza dietro di noi  
“Ma che cazzo…” dissero Linda e Cisco, guardandoci con gli occhi sbarrati. La vasca era in stato pietoso, era praticamente ricoperta di colori  
“Sembri una principessa” disse Annie, toccandosi l’enorme pancione di quasi 8 mesi, Rio la fulminò con lo sguardo per un momento Annie, saltò un battito cardiaco  
“Che cazzo è successo” chiese Carlos avvicinandosi e guardando bene Rio  
“Emma ha deciso che papà dovesse sembrare più felice e gli ha colorato i tatuaggi mentre dormiva” dissi io ridendo  
“E non va via” disse Rio “Ci sto facendo l’abitudine con tutto questo colore”, tutti lo guardammo storto “Sto scherzando” disse infine   
“Come diavolo lo togliamo?” dissi io guardando l’intero gruppo  
“Penso che tu debba stare nell’acqua tutto il giorno capo!” disse Eddie, guardando sua moglie ancora spaventata dalla reazione di Rio. E così fece cercò di gestire il più possibile dalla vasca da bagno con i ragazzi mentre io e le ragazze ci occupavamo di altro.  
Aspettai anche l’arrivo di Ruby prima di iniziare  
“Ok ragazze, tra una settimana è il compleanno di Rio e volevo organizzare qualcosa di speciale”  
“Cosa volevi?” chiese Ruby   
“Volevo ricreare come ci siamo conosciuti”  
“Beth, non vado a rapinare un supermercato, sono incinta di 8 mesi”  
“Annie perché dovrei rapinare un supermercato? Quando mio marito è il capo?” chiesi io spazientita “Dobbiamo solo fargli credere che qualcuno abbia rubato e farglielo cercare fino a quando non trova noi con i soldi! E poi sorpresa torta e regali!” dissi sorridendo  
“Mi piace” disse Annie approvando   
“Ora bisogna solo dirlo ai ragazzi e procurarci 59.657 dollari”  
Il giorno del suo compleanno arrivò e speravo vivamente che tutto andasse come nei piani. Erano le 4 del mattino quando Rio ricette la telefonata  
“Pronto!” disse ancora perso nel sonno  
“Capo, ci hanno derubato!” disse Bulliet dall’altro capo del telefono  
“Cosa cazzo vuol dire che ci hanno derubato” disse lui alzandosi di scatto e cominciando a vestirsi   
“Mezzo milione, io e Cisco stiamo contando manca più di mezzo milione!”  
“Ok arrivo, ci vediamo al magazzino!” disse mettendosi le scarpe  
“Rio” dissi io sedendomi sul materasso  
“Nulla piccola dormi, devo occuparmi di una cosa” disse baciandomi la fronte e uscendo dalla camera da letto. Per il momento tutto funzionava.  
Tutto sembrava funzionare dai messaggi dei ragazzi, Rio non aveva ancora capito nulla ma ci sarebbe arrivato molto presto.  
Al magazzino tutto era in disordine, era agitato e non capiva, mezzo milione perché, continuava a chiedersi  
“Carlos” disse lui pensieroso “Quanto hanno preso esattamente?”, Carlos sapeva che era ora di dargli l’ultimo indizio  
“Hanno preso 59.657 dollari capo!”  
“Elizabeth…” disse ridendo. E fu così che la sorpresa riuscì bene  
Si presentò a casa quando tutti urlarono verso di lui BUON COMPLEANNO e rimase li a fissare il mio sorriso enorme verso di lui ero riuscita a sorprenderlo ancora una volta, ma il bello doveva ancora arrivare. Si avvicinò a me dopo aver salutato la maggior parte dei presenti   
“Mi hai derubato di nuovo” disse lui abbracciandomi da dietro  
“Vuoi minacciarmi con una pistola Rio?” chiesi io, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi  
“Ti mancano quei giorni Elizabeth?”  
“Preferisco il periodo in cui hai iniziato a divertiti tra le mie mutande” risposi baciandolo “I tuoi soldi sono sotto il tavolo, dove c’è la torta e dentro ogni borsone c’è un regalo”. Prima di mangiare la torta decise di aprire i regali. Annie ed Eddie gli regalarono una pasta per togliere il tratto di pennarello dal corpo, facendo ridere tutti, Cisco e Linda optarono per un grambiule da cucina molto sexy, che sincerante non vedevo l’ora che usasse, Carlos e John invece decisero per un fine settimana di coppia in montagna, dove erano stati in luna di miele, per me e Rio e Bulliet e la sua nuova compagna di cui nessuno ricordava ancora il nome un set di padelle nuove, come Rio amasse cucinare per la sua famiglia era un mistero.  
Fu il turno del mio regalo, ero piuttosto agitata per paura della sua reazione. Davanti a lui i ragazzi misero tre borsoni con dentro ovviamente il suo mezzo milione e con dentro un piccolo indizio del mio regalo, di cui nessuno sapeva nulla, nemmeno le ragazze.  
Cominciò a cercare nel primo borsone e tirò fuori un piccolo pacchetto, lui mi guardò, io gli sorrisi e lo scartò. Le sue mani tremavano davanti a quel piccolo oggetto: un test di gravidanza positivo  
“Oh mio dio” sentì Ruby dire, il sorriso di Rio era enorme e i suoi occhi lucidi  
“Apri il resto” dissi cercando di non cominciare a piangere, e così fece, cercò nel secondo borsone tirando fuori una piccola cornice, era la prima ecografia con la foto del nostro quinto bambino , lo vidi emozionarsi sempre di più e non solo lui, vidi Carlos e Bulliet piangere e Eddie ci era vicino insieme a Annie e Ruby. Così aprì il terzo borsone tirando fuori una scarpina rosa. Lo vidi asciugarsi le lacrime dal viso, fregandosene delle persone che lo circondavano, stavamo praticamente piangendo tutti.  
Lo vedi avvicinarsi a me  
“Una bambina” disse non credendoci “Un’altra principessa” disse posandomi una mano sul ventre, mentre io annuì. La nostra vita insieme non poteva essere più bella.


	8. David?

DAVID?  
Oramai in casa l’unica bambina era rimasta Lea all’età di 10 anni. Kenny e Jane oramai al collage e Danny e Emma alle superiori. La casa era piuttosto vuota, ma le feste invernali si stavano avvicinando e tutti sarebbero tornati a casa per le vacanze anche Kenny e Jane , che a quanto pare avrebbe portato il suo nuovo fidanzato.  
“Rio… tesoro, è solo un ragazzo!” dissi io mentre finivo di truccarmi di fronte allo specchio  
“Un ragazzo che molto probabilmente dorme con mia figlia!”   
“Rio, Rio respira” dissi avvinandomi a lui e inginocchiandomi tra le sue gambe “Ascolta andrà tutto bene e non lo spaventerai, perché non ti ha ancora fatto nulla Rio, non ti ha rubato soldi o altro, tieni a bada il tuo comportamento perché non siamo ad una riunione tra soci!” dissi sorridendogli  
“Va bene, va bene” disse dandomi un sorriso malizioso “Sai mi piace questa posizione Elizabeth” disse vedendo il suo cazzo irrigidirsi sotto i miei occhi  
“Se ti comporti bene, vediamo stasera “ dissi alzandomi e andando a finirmi di vestire   
“Dio mamma, mi farai impazzire” disse ridendo  
“L’ho già fatto Rio, ti ricordo che abbiamo cinque figli!”  
“Ne vuoi un altro mamma?” mi chiese toccandomi l’interno coscia, ma non riuscì a rispondere, subito con quelle dita intelligenti mi spostò di lato le mutandine e inserì un dito nel mio calore umido  
“Oh piccola, così bagnata per me?”  
“Stai zitto Rio e usa quelle mani” dissi spingendo la sua mano verso il mio nucleo oramai dolorante e bisognoso di attenzioni, circondò il mio clitoride con due dita e ci volle solo un piccola pressione e io venni: veloce, forte e dura, sembrava non finire più, quando aprì gli occhi lui si stava gustando il mio gusto sulle sue dita dicendomi   
“Non vedo l’ora di mangiarti dopo” facendomi ricordare il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Deglutì molto pesantemente mentre vedevo mio marito allontanarsi per sistemarsi i bottoni della camicia  
“Rio? Non vorrai tenere il collo scoperto per spaventarlo vero?” chiesi io appoggiandomi allo stipite della porta  
“Forse” disse lui serio  
“Se non fosse così sexy, ti farei indossare una sciarpa” dissi avvinandomi a lui e sistemandogli il colletto, baciandolo dolcemente. Sentimmo suonare alla porta, lo vidi cominciare ad agitarsi e nella mia testa pensai, meno male che stasera ci sarà anche Eddie. E meno male erano loro  
“Oh ragazzi grazie a dio, Rio sta uscendo fuori di testa” dissi abbracciando Annie e poi Eddie  
“Vado da lui” disse Eddie mentre Annie si era diretta all’armadietto dei liquori  
“Zia Beth” sentì poco dopo  
“Oh Sadie sei qui” dissi abbracciandola stretta “Quanto mi sei mancata ragazzina, devi raccontarmi tutto del college” dissi baciandola sulla testa  
“Zia, lei è Melissa, la mia ragazza”  
“Oh Melissa finalmente ti conosco anche io Sadie ci ha assillato con te, davvero” dissi ridendo e abbracciando anche lei  
“E’ un piacere conoscerla”  
“Chiamami Beth ti prego”   
“Sei molto diversa da come Sadie ti descrive” disse guardando i miei tatuaggi evidenti   
“Colpa di zio Rio” disse Sadie ridendo  
“Ho sentito il mio nome” disse sbucando dalla sala da pranzo  
“Zio Rio!” disse Sadie correndogli in braccio   
“Ciao tesoro” disse lui stringendola forte “E’ lei?” disse Rio nell’orecchio di Sadie, e vedendola annuire si presentò a Melissa.  
Kenny e Jane avevano avuto ritardo con il treno, tempo in più per Rio, per uscire fuori di testa. Melissa era molto attenta a cosa succedeva intorno a lei, forse non ancora abituata alla vita in mezzo alla nostra famiglia, alquanto strana, ma il momento arrivò e la porta suonò. Vidi Rio buttare giù un doppio burbon prima di avvicinarsi alla porta. Prese un bel respiro e aprì la porta  
“Papà” sentimmo gridare dalla cucina erano Kenny e Jane, entrambi in braccio a Rio, che non li lasciava andare.  
“Rio lasciali” dissi ridendo, vedendo Kenny avvinarsi a me, prendendomi in braccio e facendomi girare  
“Kenny metti giù tua madre” disse Rio non lasciando andare Jane. Mi piantò un bacio sulla fronte e si diresse a salutare tutti gli altri, tenendo in braccio Lea che non lo lasciava andare.  
“Mamma, papà lui è David!” disse Jane, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, chiaramente più grande di lei.  
“David, mia madre Elizabeth e mio padre Rio”  
“E’ un piacere conoscerti David” dissi porgendogli la mano   
“Cazzo…” sentimmo imprecare dal giovane ragazzo  
“Come?” disse Rio torcendo il collo, come se qualcuno lo avesse appena sfidato  
“No scusate” disse David velocemente “Jane aveva detto che lei era bella signora Mendoza, ma lei è molto più che bella” disse arrossendo.  
“Oh David grazie!” dissi io appoggiandomi saldamente a mio marito, prima che mangiasse quel ragazzo  
“Signor Mendoza” continuò “Bel tatuaggio” disse con voce tremante. Nel frattempo Annie e Eddy si erano avvicinanti  
“Zia Annie, zio Eddy” disse spostandosi da David per abbracciarli. David sembrava spaventato per lo più dalla presenza di due tatuati come Eddy e Rio. Noi eravamo abituati era la presenza degli altri a spaventarci, oramai, dopo tutti questi anni.  
La serata fu un successo, riuscì a contenere Rio e la sua mania di voler uccidere il nuovo fidanzato di sua figlia. Lo vidi andare in cucina e immergere le mani nell’acqua e sapone per lavare i piatti, una terapia che di solito funzionava e lo faceva calmare. Lo circondai da dietro con le braccia e appoggiai la testa sulla sua schiena  
“Sai mamma, le tue tette sono il miglio cuscino di sempre” disse lui ridendo , girandosi per cercare le mie labbra  
“Sono 20 anni che lo dici” dissi ridendo di lui  
“Oh si piccola, mi fai pensare le cose più sconce anche ora!” disse lui afferrando il panno, pulendosi le mani e mettendole sui miei fianchi portando i miei fianchi attaccati ai suoi “Non mi stanco mai di assaggiarti Elizabeth” disse guardandomi negli occhi e leccandosi le labbra “La prima volta che l’ho fatto, volevo rimanere seppellito nella tua figa per giorni, rimani la cosa più buona che abbia mai assaggiato” chiusi gli occhi nella sensazione di ricordare la prima volta insieme, mentre lui si era chinato sul mio collo, succhiando e marchiandomi “Dio Elizabeth, mi fai sembravo cattivo”   
“Oh dio, voi due ancora così eh?!” disse Jane cercando di non ridere di noi “Vent’anni e siete innamorati come due adolescenti” disse lasciando la mano di David, sentì il mio viso arrossire e Rio ridacchiare “Sai “ disse rivolgendosi a David “ho sempre avuto paura di beccarli a fare sesso”   
“Jane” dissi io soffocando una risata  
“Andiamo mamma la zia Ruby e la zia Annie mi hanno raccontato come sei rimasta incinta di Kenny e Danny”   
“OH DIO!” fu l’unica cosa che dissi  
“Si zia Ruby ha praticamente detto che siete come un porno!” disse ridendo verso David “Non mi hanno raccontato come sei rimasta incinta di me”  
“No no, questo non succederà Jane” dissi staccandomi da Rio, vedendo che stava per rispondere “Rio, non dirai a nostra figlia come l’abbiamo avuta”  
“Ammettilo piccola è stato eccezionale”   
“Rio, no!” dissi guardando tra lui e Jane  
“Ad una consegna!” disse sogghignando, vidi Jane sgranare gli occhi   
“Ora capisco” disse ridendo, mentre chiaramente David non riusciva a capire nulla di tutto ciò “E quanto?” disse lei sogghignando uguale a suo padre  
“Andiamo piccola diglielo” disse baciandomi sulla guancia a sussurrandomi “Non scorderò mai come ti ho fatto urlare quella volta piccola, mentre mi venivi in bocca”, sentì la mia bocca seccarsi mentre rispondevo a mia figlia  
“3 milioni”   
“Cazzo, mamma sapevo che sei eccezionale” disse sorridendomi  
“La migliore” rispose mio marito  
“3 milioni? Cosa significa?” chiese David, ci eravamo dimenticati fosse la  
“E’ solo il titolo di un libro David” disse Jane trascinandolo con lei fuori dalla cucina.


End file.
